Caring For Your Little Beta
by Ogopogo19
Summary: Scott McCall: high school Junior, lacrosse captain, oh, and an alpha werewolf. That's a lot of responsibilities, and a lot of stress. But a few weeks ago Scott met someone, and he's done a lot to bring some sort of stability back to Scott's life. AU. Not Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or these characters**

**Author's Note: This is awful but the idea was in my head and wouldn't go away until I'd written it down. Hope you enjoy ****J**

Caring For Your Little Beta

Scott McCall: high school Junior, lacrosse captain, oh, and an alpha werewolf. That's a lot of responsibilities, and a lot of stress. But a few weeks ago Scott met someone, and he's done a lot to bring some sort of stability back to Scott's life.

***Hallway at Beacon Hills High School***

"Stiles, I can't wait for you to see the new trick that I taught Liam!"

"God Scott, can we not go one single day without you talking about that guy? Do I need to start getting worried about being replaced?"

"No one could replace you, man. Liam just really helps me to relax."  
"So you've said a thousand times, but really, what could you two possibly be doing up in your room all the time? I swear I haven't seen you outside of school once this week because of him. Or do I even want to know? Please don't tell me if it's going to make me cringe every time I see you." As Stiles spoke he flailed his arms around, sort of like a dying fish, if fish had arms.

"Stiles lower your voice, please! People are starting to stare. If you really want to know what Liam and I have been up to come over to my house after practice tonight. Okay? See you there!" Scott ran off down the hallway leaving Stiles to seriously consider whether or not he should risk sticking his nose in Liam and Scott's personal business. Not that there was any real decision to make, of course Stiles would be at the McCall's house tonight, he'd probably even stay for supper.

***Lunch at Beacon Hills High School***

Scott and Lydia were the only members of the pack at the usual lunch table today; Kira was talking to her dad about something, and when Malia and Stiles disappear it's usually just better to not ask questions.

"So, Lydia, have you heard from Danny? He just kind of disappeared after what happen with Aiden."

"I texted him a few days ago, said something about a sick family member in Hawaii that they had to go visit. He thinks he'll be back before the end of the lacrosse season though, and he said to make sure that the goalie position is open for him when he gets back!"

"I'm glad he's okay, I was afraid he might have run away from 'The Hill'" to which Scott adds air quotes "once he found out how insane this place is."

"Danny's tough, he'll be fine. I've not seen you much this last week, you and Kira been spending some more quality time together?" asks Lydia with a smirk.

"I've been busy taking care of Liam. I never would have thought he'd be such a handful."

"He's a feisty little guy! Can I see a picture of him?"  
"Sure!" Scott excitedly pulled his phone out and showed Lydia his favorite picture of Liam.

"Wow! His golden eyes are beautiful!"

"Aren't they though! They almost make me wish I still had mine so we'd match!"

"Scott, Scott, Scott. You're still the same dorky guy as you were to begin with aren't you?" And with that the lunch bell rang and they hurried off to their next class.

***Lacrosse Practice at Beacon Hills High School***

Scott and Kira were tossing the lacrosse ball back in forth during warm-ups when Coach stormed onto the field looking as joyful as ever.

"Listen up boys!" to which half the team snickered and looked at Kira "we've got a lot of work to do today. Jackson, Danny, Isaac , and Boyd are all gone. Unless we work our butts off in practice every single day we are going to lose every game this year."

Stiles, who can never keep his mouth shut, had to raise his hand and say "Coach, aren't you supposed to be encouraging us? Not telling us we're going to lose every game?"

"Shut up Stilinksi. If you guys lose every game then I'm gonna lose my job. And if I lose my job then I no longer have to worry about losing my job for beating you idiots up. So if you don't want a black eye I suggest you start practicing!"

After this rousing speech the team started running drills and even managed to see some small improvement in their play. Afterwards, Kira approached Scott to ask him a question.

"Hey Scott, so do you want to maybe go watch that movie tonight that we talked about?" Kira asked nervously as she avoided making eye contact with the alpha.

"Sorry, can't. I promised Stiles he could come over tonight. Plus I've got to take care of Liam."

"Oh, that's fine, I just, you know, we talked about it and I thought tonight might work, but since you're busy that's fine, I know I'm busy too, need to go practice being a ninja fox and I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Kira." Scott said in his deep, alpha voice "I promise we will go to a movie sometime. I'm almost done training Liam, and he even recognizes my voice now. As soon as he is adjusted to his feeding schedule I'll have lots more free time, I promise."

Kira smiled up at Scott, and then walked off to the girl's locker room (the loneliest place at Beacon Hills High).

***Scott McCall's House***

Scott jumped off his bike, threw his jacket in the hallway and ran up the stairs to his room. He burst through the door, jumped on the bed and yelled "Liam! I'm hoooome!"

As Scott lay down on his mattress he looked over at Liam, again appreciating just how beautiful he was and how his presence was so relaxing.

"I'm so glad I decided to make you part of my pack."  
Liam just stared back at him, happy to hear his alpha's voice and excited to finally have Scott back home, with him.

"Stiles is coming over in a little bit, I hope you don't mind Liam."

And Scott smiled and dropped a pinch of food in the tank for his little betta fish.


End file.
